A Rose Turned Over
by dawicf
Summary: With a new criminal risking what little order has been restored after the Mountain Glenn incident, team RWBY decides to go after the culprit. And where has Ruby been in the morning? She's been missing from her bed every morning for the last month. AN: Sorry for deleting the first post of this. I had messed up, so I tried to fix it. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.
1. Player's Prologue

_Chapter 1: Player's Prologue_

_(?'s POV)_

"Ugh, this is _soooo_ boring," I complain. "Why are we doing nothing?"

"We get it, you're bored," the man standing next to me says. "If I had known you'd be this bad, I'd have had you stay home."

"Why use 'we?' We're the only ones here. Admit it, Rome, you're as bored as I am. I'm just lightening the mood."

"And you call complaining like a five-year-old 'lightening the mood?' I'd hate to see your idea of doom-and-gloom."

"Whatever. Want to play a game?"

"You really like those cards, don't you?"

"Of course. For months, you've been after my head, then I receive some strange gift in the mail. I nearly tossed it when I saw _you _had sent it."

"Ouch! A little harsh, don't you think?" he asked, wearing a wounded look.

"I said 'nearly,' drama queen. And that was only because my friends were there."

"And what about when they weren't, dare I ask?"

"Well, all I'd ever as a gift was a letter from Signal, and even that was rare. So I thought it was nice to get something, even something from you."

"Well, since you think of it so highly, I'll gladly join you."

So he sat down across from me. Knowing that he preferred to play Poker, I shuffled and dealt. Of course, the only reason he liked Poker was because it was the one game I couldn't beat him. And he knew this. But I've played enough games with him to know his moves.

"I'll take two," he says, putting two cards down.

"I need three," I say as I dealt him two new cards, and then three to myself.

"FULL HOUSE!" Roman yells triumphantly, showing his new hand.

"Hm. Not bad. But not great. Straight flush," I answer, revealing my hand.

"Oh, come on! Beaten by a kid!" he cries in mock despair. "Not my game. It time?"

"Yep! Almost. Guess I'll see you later."

"So," Roman asks me before I left, "do you think they nipped the rose in the bud?"

"Nah. They can't remove a problem that easily. And it's weird when you call me by my name. After all we've been through, I thought we more friendly than that."

"Whatever. Bust me out next week, Red."

_Red_. When I had first met Roman Torchwick robbing a Dust shop a few months ago, I never would have thought his little pet name would stick. Then, when I got curious one night, I tailed him, and that was when I met Cinder Fall. When she caught me trying to sneak away, I thought I was finished. But I actually got a warm reception, literally. I almost suffered burns from Cinder's Semblance. But then, somehow, someway, I became a friend to these criminals. But that's in the past. Either way, I'm new and improved. Wait. Why did I say that? I'm not a machine. Whatever. Ruby Rose, signing off. Wait. Who am I talking to?

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

**I apologize if this effort is terrible. And if anything weird happens to future chapters, like if they repeat, I'm new to this and haven't published more than an awful one-shot about a character I made. This is my first work work that has more than one chapter to it, so, please bear through my awful document-editing skills. R&amp;R please! - dawicf**


	2. Old Crime in New Time (or something)

_Chapter 2: Old Crime in New Time_

_(Blake's POV)_

It was just another morning for team RWBY. Weiss was sleeping across from me. My partner, Yang, sleeping above me, upon observation, appeared normal. But there was no way to tell with her. And Ruby was missing. This had been happening for the last month or so. Every morning, she'd be gone. Then, same time every day, she would bust through the door, shouting a typical morning greeting. Well, every morning that there was school. She usually left us alone on the weekends.

As if on cue, the door to their room busts open with a loud bang. _Right on time._

"GOOD MORNING, TEAM RWBY!" Ruby shouts happily.

"Must you be so loud!? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Weiss shouts at her hyperactive partner.

"Mmmm, five more minutes," Yang mutters in her sleep.

"Yang, wake up," Ruby demands of Yang.

"Ruby, remember who this is," I say, offering my assistance. "It'll take more than this to wake her up."

Our leader's face lights up, and I have a bad feeling about what's coming.

"Oh my god, Yang, the Achieve Men are here!" Ruby shouts.

"Where!?" Questions Yang, jumping out of bed. _Works every time._

"Got you, sis!"

"I don't even know why I fall for that anymore."

"Because you're my sister and you love me."

"Riiiiiight. Anyway, what's up? Usually, you do your own thing on the weekend."

"Yeah, but Professor Ozpin wants everybody to gather in the auditorium. Something about a new string of robberies downtown."

Ruby was right. I had been hearing rumors of a new criminal working in downtown Vale, but I wasn't sure what to think.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Yang complains.

"Summons from the headmaster. You really want Professor Goodwitch on you?"

I saw a shiver work through Yang's body. I couldn't suppress a shudder myself.

"There you go," Ruby finalized. "Come on. You can sleep later. Zwei, be a good boy and watch our room while we're gone."

One bark came from the small dog. I still had mixed feelings about a dog staying with us, but Ruby and Yang both vouched for him, so I couldn't argue. But I guess it could be worse. He's been really helpful, like when we lost Ruby at Mountain Glenn.

"I don't know why he wants to talk to us today," Weiss complains on our way to the auditorium. "We already live at his school. What else does he want?"

"Well, we'll find out soon, right?" Yang asks.

When we got there, we took our place next to team JNPR.

"Hey," Jaune, JNPR's leader, says. "Why's everyone here?"

"I don't know it all," Ruby answers, "but apparently, there's a new criminal in Vale. This is probably some warning lecture."

"Maybe," Pyrrha, Jaune's teammate, says, "but when has anything normal, safe, or ordinary happened at this school? Remember the dance for the Vytal Festival?"

Jaune bowed his head in shame. I can't really blame him. He did put on a dress just because his teammate couldn't get a date. A sweet gesture, but his social status is dead. At least he knows it. I don't know what I'd do if Beacon found out I was a Faunus.

"I thank you all for gathering here," Professor Ozpin's voice rises over the whispers and murmurs of the other students. "As some of you may know, the police has been pursuing a new threat to the safety of Vale. This string of criminal activity is recent, but the threat of crime in Vale is omnipresent as ever. From the reports I've received, this criminal has so far refrained from physically injuring anyone. I would like to keep it this way. I want you, as Huntsmen and Huntresses, to find this criminal and apprehend them. For now, based on what the police has seen in what little security video footage was secured, we'll call this thief 'Dealer,' due to their use of playing cards. Although this criminal has remained pacifistic so far, we can't be sure how much longer this will go on. Therefore, due to the uncertain nature of this mission, only the second-years and older are permitted to take this mission. Team CFVY will lead. Their combat skills will prove invaluable. That is all. Take caution, everyone."

"Well, that didn't take long," Yang says after it was over. "Usually, he just goes on. This time was different."

"Ah, you're just overthinking it," Ruby comments cheerily. "I'm sure Professor Ozpin didn't want us to worry."

"Gotta agree with Blondie on this one," a voice behind us says.

Turning, we saw Coco, leader of team CFVY. She's always easy to pick out of a crowd.

"I think you're right. He's probably hiding something. And that's why we're going to stop this guy, this 'Dealer'."

"Wait. Us?" Yang and Weiss question.

"Yep. You guys are coming with us. We'll take them down together. Strength in numbers."

"But Professor Ozpin said no first-years were allowed," I counter.

"That's true, I did say that," Ozpin says, walking up to us. "However, I will make an exception for teams RWBY and JNPR. Your team, Ruby, has proved themselves more than once. I am more than confident that together, you'll stop the Dealer.

"Besides," he says as he walked off, "I have a feeling that you wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"Well, that settles it," Coco says as the rest of team CFVY walk up. "You girls get some rest. We got a long night ahead of us."

I knew that nothing I could say or do would convince anyone to change their mind, so I gave up. Besides, anything that would threaten the Vale's safety had to be stopped. It's bad enough the White Fang is still out there. Torchwick may be behind bars now, but there's still that girl Yang fought on the train. Neo, Torchwick had called her.

"Hey, Ruby where are you going?" Yang asks her sister.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Call me when it's almost time, K?"

"Ugh, now what? If our leader's gone, who's going to lead?" Weiss complains.

"She said she'd be back, right? Nothing to worry about," Yang reassures her.

Maybe, but honestly, something about that kept nagging at me.

_(Ruby's POV)_

Stopping the "Dealer" really wasn't very high on my priority list. I needed some time to think. So I went to the exchange dorms for Haven. I knocked at one of the doors, and a boy with gray hair a few years older than me opened the door.

"Feeling a little risky, are we?" he asks.

"Just let me in, Merc."

"Yeah, yeah, Red."

I stepped into the room housing Vale's worst enemies. And the authorities didn't even realize it. I couldn't help laughing a little.

"Is something amusing, Ruby?" a black-haired girl asks.

"Just that the police has been after you for months now. And the one place they don't look is the place they'd never think you'd be. Sorry for laughing, Cinder."

"It's fine. That's why we came here. We knew that it would provide the perfect cover. But you and your friends have stopped almost everything we've planned."

"Sorry. I'll have to remember to not try so hard next time. So, have you heard about that new criminal?"

"You mean that Dealer creep?" an emerald-haired girl inquires.

"That's them," I confirm. "What's wrong, Emmy?"

"I told you to call me Emerald, Ruby," Emerald answers, irritated. "That creep is going through and giving us real criminals a bad name."

"She's a bit confused in her anger," Cinder clears up calmly. "I think what she means is that this 'Dealer' is cutting into our operations and hampering our progress."

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, okay. Well, tonight, team RWBY is going to help stop this thief."

Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. I had followed Roman back to wherever he was going, and then I got caught by Cinder. Even though we were enemies, she decided to let me go. Emerald was a little less merciful. She simply suggested that they kill me there. Thankfully, Mercury was able to hold her back. But I wasn't totally free.

Even though I was allowed to live (I knew Cinder could kill me in seconds; I saw what she could do against Professor Goodwitch), there were some conditions. Every now and then, I did have to "avoid" their little sprees. But it's a kind of give-and-take. I get access to some of the shadier workings in Vale, and am free to do whatever I like. It's kind of nice, actually. Plus, I like these guys. They're fun company to hang out with.

"So, how's Roman doing?" Cinder couldn't help asking.

"Oh, he's fine. Ever since Merc and Emmy handed him over, he's been, you know, Roman-y."

"I see. And how are your nightly games with him?"

"Didn't know you knew. Eh, I'm still learning. Well, I have someplace else to be. Talk to you later. Call my scroll if something interesting comes up."

As I leave, I think about something I learned lately. We, as humans, have this idea of what good and evil are. I learned they're not so different. It's just two ways of talking about the same thing. And that's what the "Dealer" works with.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. A History Lesson

_Chapter 3: A History Lesson_

_(Yang's POV)_

"Hey, it's starting to get late," I say, worried. "Where's Ruby?"

"You may be her sister, but you're not her mother," Weiss counters harshly.

"I may as well be. I lost my mother first, but I feel that she's still alive. Ruby's mom is gone for good. Right after I was born, my mom left me with dad. It's been 17 years, and I still want to know why. And I'm only her half-sister. I can't be anything more than her helping hand. And then I messed up really bad."

"You mean when. . ." Blake starts to ask.

"Yep. I told you this before the dance. I was so determined to find my mother, that when I found a picture of her, I took Ruby, sleeping like a doll, put her in the back of a wagon, and set out for the shack I saw in the picture. It took me hours, but I had gotten there. But Grimm were already there. There were only about four of them, but how was a kid too tired to even stand supposed to fight off four Beowolves?"

"What happened?" Weiss asks, rapt with attention.

"I should be dead. Ruby, too. But our uncle Qrow saved us. I still feel awful, even now. I risked her life just to fulfill my own childish wish. I can't make any excuse for what I did to her. I may have it rough, but Ruby's worse off. She doesn't have a mother anymore, and her closest family nearly sacrificed her without her even knowing. How am I supposed to make up for that one? You tell me."

"Hey, listen," Blake says, trying to comfort me, "not everyone's perfect."

"I'm just supposed to let go of what I did? Looking back, I don't even care about finding my mom. I put Ruby, the only family I had, in danger she never knew existed."

"Wait. Didn't you have your father?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah, but after losing Ruby's mom, he just. . .shut down. It was a miracle if you could get him to answer a morning greeting."

"So that's why you're protective," Blake says.

"This might sound harsh, but I don't even want Ruby here. She's been through too much, and I'm the cause of most of it. What if something happens to her, and I, or anyone, _can't _save her? Then what?"

Listen, Yang," Blake says, putting her hand over mine, "that's why we're here. We look out for each other. We're a team. Remember how much trouble Ruby and Weiss had on day one? Look at them now."

"I guess," I say, feeling a little better. "Okay. Let's work and stop this creep."

She didn't talk much, but Blake had this kind of way with words.

All right," Weiss says, back in serious mode. It was rare to see her out of it. "I'll call Ruby. What is taking that girl? Ruby? Get back here. It's almost time for the mission."

Hardly a few seconds later, Ruby was walking through the door.

"Sorry. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," I answer. "Hey, what do you think'll happen when we catch this guy?"

"Who knows?" Blake responds. "But they had better give us time to sleep. I'm not a night person."

"True," Weiss agrees. "At the very least, we deserve some kind of reward."

Just then, Ruby's scroll started to buzz.

"Ruby," Professor Ozpin's voice emanates from her scroll, "please come to my office to receive your mission details."

"Well, you heard him," Ruby says, somewhat embarrassed. "I can't get any time with you today. Maybe tonight?"

"Just don't take too long," Weiss says coarsely. "I want to get this over with."

"Okay, okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

_(Ruby's POV)_

On my way to Professor's Ozpin's office, thoughts start running through my head. _What do I do? With my team going out there too, I'll be found out for sure. Blake's sharp. She'd be on me instantly. And what would Yang think? And Weiss? Jaune? What do I do? What am I supposed to do now? How will Ruby Rose explain that she is the Dealer? _

"Guess there's no way out of this," I mutter to myself, considering my options. I narrowed it down to two, but neither option is pleasant. I'd been working on a new project of sorts, and maybe tonight would be a perfect test. But I still felt nervous. _Well, it's either that, or I turn myself in. Hay, maybe I can get a cell next to Roman. At least it won't be boring._

"Professor Ozpin? It's Ruby," I say, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Ms. Rose," Ozpin's voice sounds muffled through the door.

Two other people were in there with him. I wasn't surprised to see Jaune. Ozpin did say that we were the exceptions. The second person was, no surprise again, Coco Adel. I'd be hard-pressed to find one person at Beacon- make that all of Remnant- that hasn't heard of her. Professor Ozpin had said earlier at the assembly that the skill of team CFVY would prove invaluable. That's an understatement. At the breach of Mountain Glenn, Coco's handbag-machine-gun tore Deathstalkers into tiny splinters.

"Now that you're all here," Ozpin begins, "I'll assign you your roles. Jaune, your team will standby at specific points in Vale. We've determined these to be the Dealer's escape routes. You and Ms. Nikos will standby at one, while Ren and Ms. Valkyrie watch the other."

"Got it," he says nervously. Guess he still has confidence issues.

"Ruby, your team will actively pursue the Dealer. Your speed will be crucial in catching them. Try to lure them to your teammates. Ms. Schnee can use her glyphs. Yang is more than capable in hand-to-hand combat. Blake's skill with shadows will make her a perfect tailer for this mission."

The one thing I _didn't _want to hear.

"Ms. Adel, in the event that the Dealer takes an alternate route, I want your team to head them off. Detainment only. This isn't a creature of Grimm."

"I got it. I'll be careful. No machine-gun, then."

A relief to my ears. But I wasn't free just yet. Coco still terrifies me. Then again, she terrifies almost everybody. And for good reason.

"You are free to go," Ozpin's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Oh, Ms. Rose, may I talk with you for a bit?"

_So, this is it. Guess it was going to get out sooner or later._

"Sure, Professor," I answer, wearing a fake smile.

"Ruby, I'm not ashamed to admit this," Professor Ozpin says after Jaune and Coco had left. "I've made far too many mistakes in my life. Do you still think that your appointment as team leader was one of those mistakes?"

"No. Not at all. I'm really happy that I'm on a team with such great friends."

"Then may I ask why the Dealer, as she is known, hasn't told her best friends the truth?"

"I think you just did, Professor. I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'm scared of what they'll think. Maybe I'm worrying too much.."

"How do you mean?"

"For the last few weeks, I've been working on a project, of sorts. I received a deck of cards from someone, and I thought as a way to make them special, I'd turn them into weapons. I still have my experience from Signal."

"I see."

"I admit, I have been going to downtown Vale. But I really haven't stolen anything. Nothing's happened, but I have this feeling like something is about to happen. I don't know what it is, but when it comes, I want to be prepared."

"And this preparation includes shutting out your friends? Ruby, I think they might understand if you were to tell them in person rather than have them find out the hard way."

"I know. But I don't know how to tell them."

"I've learned that honesty is the best policy. Dodging the issue only leads to conflict and confusion. If you can't trust your teammates, why should they trust you?"

"Is it all right if I call them now?"

"I fail to see the harm."

"Thank you, Professor."

Feeling a little better, I dial Yang's scroll number.

"Hey, it's me, Ruby. Could you guys come up to Professor Ozpin's office?"

"You're going to tell them, then? Good. That shows that you trust them enough to tell them this."

"Only because you encouraged me to. Thanks, Professor."

A knock on the door told me that my teammates, my friends, were right outside. Professor Goodwitch escorted them in.

"Team RWBY is here," she said as business-like as ever.

"Thank you, Glynda, " Professor Ozpin responded. "Girls, I believe Ruby has something to tell you."

"Weiss, Blake, Yang. Thanks for everything. I've never been happier in my whole life than to be here with all of you."

"Ruby," Yang says worriedly, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just kind of sorry that I wasn't a better leader. And I'm sorry for hiding it."

"Hiding what?" Blake asks.

"Sorry for hiding that I'm the Dealer," I apologize with a meek grin on my face and a small shrug of my shoulders. "Sorry, Professor, everybody." With that, I run full-tilt and jump out through the window, smashing it into pieces. I really do feel bad, but I'm just doing what I would do. That's all I really can do.

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. A Wilted Rose

_Chapter 4: A Wilted Rose_

_(Ruby's POV)_

Well, I've done it now. I have definitely done it now. I lied to my friends and I ran away from Beacon. And to make matters worse, it's raining now. Oh, and I broke a window. I think about something I wrote a long time ago, when I was just a kid. It was raining just like this:

_The rain bears heavy on the rose_

_And though its petals never fall_

_It now takes a mournful pose_

_Only to rise again for the call_

Okay, so I'm not much of a poet. Years ago, I had seen a rose get beaten by raindrops. It made me sad to see something so beautiful in pain like that. I could only imagine how much each drop had to have hurt. Then, as soon as it stopped raining, I had to see if it was alright. When the light beamed down, I could've sworn it was standing taller than it had before. I was amazed that something had endured such a beating, only to stand taller than before.

But I wasn't feeling that inspiration now. After all, a rose only has to impress one person: the one who planted it. Not like me. I had the reputation of two schools to worry about. I trained at Signal, where my Uncle Qrow taught me how to use a weapon. Then I built Crescent Rose. I'm the youngest person to ever be accepted into Beacon Academy. And it was on Professor Ozpin's recommendation. If my abandonment of Beacon were to go public, it'll be a disaster. I start to wonder about what I can do now.

_Maybe I can go into hiding. No. There'd be no point. An independent Huntress? Yeah, right. If I had a death wish. Shopkeeper? Come on, who'd want a runaway like me?_

It didn't matter what I decided to do, but there was no doubt that I can't go back to Beacon. Then again, maybe that thought about becoming a Huntress on my own wasn't such a bad idea. Uncle Qrow trained me, and there's all the battles I've been in with. . .my team. I shake that thought from my head. _No, you left that behind. Stay in the now._

I had taken shelter from the rain under a building. Pulling my hood over me, I walk out into the downpour. My body stays dry, but I feel the rain sink into my soul, just like the rain soaks into the dirt.

I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going, but when I look up, I find myself at the docks. Still has that fish smell, like when we first saw Sun. Of course, then, the sky wasn't pouring the ocean down on us. Or me, in this case. Still, it does help me feel a little better. Coming down here helped clear my head. Now there's one more place I wanna check out. Yang had always talked about it, so I thought I'd see what it's like.

I didn't have to look very hard to find it. I just went to the shadier part of town. This was nothing new to me. Then I saw it. Apparently, a "friend" of Yang's runs it. Before I even open the doors to the club, I decide not to go in. The music coming from inside was too much. Then everything comes to me. What I can do, what I'm supposed to do, and, most importantly, what I want to do. Just because you're supposed to do something does not necessarily mean you have to do it. I can't resist smiling a little. Taking a breath, I open the door to the nightclub.

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. An Intriguing Proposition

_Chapter 5: An Intriguing Proposition_

_(Ruby's POV)_

I was expecting a better greeting than this. I barely walk through the door before a group of guys in black have their guns aimed at me. After a second, they lower them.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I take in my new surroundings. The floor has a black-and-white checkerboard pattern. Same for the walls. In the back, I notice a guy with some weird mask on his head behind a table. I see a big guy (like, _really _big) behind a bar counter. Figuring I ought to introduce myself, I walk up to him.

He looks at me for a second before saying, "Sorry, but we don't serve minors here."

"That's fine. I didn't come here for a drink. I came 'cuz I thought it'd be fun."

"Do I wanna know what you have in mind?"

Deciding to have a little fun, I answer, "What do _you_ think I mean?"

He backed away after hearing my answer. I couldn't help laughing.

"I was joking. You're way more fun than my sister made you out to be."

"Look, why are you here? Aren't you a bit young to be hanging 'round here?"

"Yeah, but my sister Yang said that-"

"Wait. Yang? Blondie's your _sister_?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"That maniac has torn up my club more times than I'd ever care to count. Now get out."

"Aw, what'd I do?"

"That's just it. I want you gone before anything does happen."

"Now, now, Junior. There's no need to be rude," a smooth voice interrupts him.

"C-Cinder! I didn't know you were here."

"Trust me, Junior. This girl is much more even-tempered and well-behaved than her. . .rambunctious sister."

"All right," he surrenders begrudgingly. "But one slip-up, and she's out."

"I'll make sure she behaves."

"So, Cinder," I ask, "what're you doing here?"

"I sometimes come here to escape for a bit."

"You have problems?"

"Red, I doubt there's one person in all of Remnant who doesn't have at least one problem. Speaking of which, you look like you're facing one now."

"You could say that."

"Let's sit down and talk."

So I explained everything to her. That I was the Dealer, that I left Beacon, and that I was thinking of becoming a solo Huntress.

"And that's everything. Now you know."

"I follow. You're scared. You're not sure how to do it all on your own."

"Pretty much."

"Well," Cinder said, getting up, ready to leave. "You could always join up with me." And with that, she walked away.

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Introspection Aftermath

_Chapter 6: Introspection Aftermath_

_(Ruby's POV)_

I wasn't sure how to react to that. She never gave me the chance 'cuz she just up and left. Honestly, it made perfect sense, but it also destroyed every meaning of the word. A Huntress working with the most dangerous criminal in Vale? Correction. A Huntress who basically abandoned everything that she was working toward working with the most dangerous criminal in Vale. Yeah, it all depends on how you look at it.

What was it that I wanted to do really? I'd wanted to be a Huntress ever since I was a little girl. The heroes that stood by all that was right and just, and protected people from the creatures of Grimm.

I'm not sure what I want to do. Do I take Cinder up on her offer, or do I become the Huntress I want to be? After everything that's happened today, I don't know anymore. Then, a crazy, and I will emphasize crazy, idea comes to me. If it works, I can carve my own destiny. That's _if _it works. All I'll need is time. I know what I need. Now I need to work out how to get it, and what I need to do with it for it to do what I want it to.

I write a few things down on a scrap of paper I had tucked into my pocket. Then I walk back up to the bar to talk to Junior, as Cinder called him.

"Oh, you're still here?" he remarked disappointedly.

"Yep. But I'll be going soon. Hey, do you know where I can find a store that has all this?" I ask, showing him the paper.

"I have a few connections. But I can tell you that they won't just help you. Just tell them Junior sent you. They'll be more cooperative. Here you go. You know, Cinder was right about you."

"Cool. See ya. Maybe I'll come back. You got a nice place here."

_A few days later. . ._

_(Narrator's POV)_

Needless to say, team RWBY, or what was left of it, was in no condition to do anything or go anywhere. Their leader still hadn't returned, even after 3 days. Yang was most affected by this, naturally. Her little sister had confessed to being the criminal she was supposed to be after, and then, just as suddenly, she had jumped out the window and hadn't been seen since. There was one place she hadn't looked yet, but she knew she'd come away empty. Nothing, nada, zilch. Junior's club.

Weiss was more furious with her partner than she had ever been. No surprise there, either. Blake was trying to figure out what would drive Ruby to such a decision. If they only knew about half of what was going to happen. A knock on their door broke their thoughts. They opened it excitedly, hoping it was Ruby. It wasn't Ruby, but Coco.

"I didn't want to do this," she said slowly, her usual smugness gone. "We found Ruby. She's downtown."

The three of them nearly fell over from excitement. They ran past Coco before she had a chance to continue.

"They're not gonna like what they see. . ."

_Downtown Vale_

"They finally found her!" Yang yelled in her excitement.

"She has to be one of the worst leaders at Beacon, leaving her team alone like this," Weiss complained. Secretly, she was as worried about Ruby as Yang was.

"I'm sure that she had a reason," Blake said calmly. _She_ wanted to throttle Ruby.

When they got downtown, they saw a huge crowd of people standing behind police tape, like a crime scene.

"It's just awful," a female in the crowd answered.

"This has never happened before," a man in the crowd said.

"So tragic," another figure continued.

"What is going on?" Weiss inquired impatiently, shoving her way to the front. Yang and Blake followed her.

Now anyone would be surprised to see a body inside an alleyway lying in a pool of blood. But when Weiss, Yang, and Blake saw the black clothes and that unmistakable red hood, you can probably imagine their reaction. Or lack thereof.

"You three are students at Beacon Academy, right?" a police officer asked them. "You know this girl?"

They were too shocked to answer him. They were too shocked to do anything, really. Well, except stand there and be shocked.

"I tried to tell you," Coco said, walking up to them. "But you ran off before I could say anything. We only found her this morning. I've already told Professor Ozpin."

"It can't be her," Yang said in that shocked tone that's always used for a plot twist (you know the one). "Tell me it's not her."

"Wish I could, Blondie. But it's her. They confirmed that it's Ruby Rose. It's all done here. Let's leave them to their work."

Of course, the three refused to leave, so Coco had to use a more. . . persuasive approach. Using her handbag, she knocked all three of them out. Fox and Yatsuhashi carried Weiss and Yang, and Velvet brought Blake.

"Why'd you do it, Red?" Coco asked bitterly.

_A few days later. . ._

A funeral had been held for Ruby Rose, and team RWBY was officially disbanded. Things couldn't get any worse, honestly. Even Cinder was somewhat depressed that Ruby was gone. She had missed the competition. It was all too easy now.

About a year later, a girl dressed in simple, albeit fashionable, clothes entered the From Dust Till Dawn shop in downtown Vale. The weapon at her side announced that she was a Huntress. She carried herself easily, like a professional should.

"Welcome. Can I help you?" the elder shopkeeper asked his customer.

Turning to face him, her bangs were grown out over her left eye. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her right eye bore a beautiful silver color.

"I'm fine, thanks," she answered politely. "Do you still have Weapons Magazine?"

_End of Chapter 6_


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_(Ruby's POV)_

Faking my death was a lot easier than I thought it'd be. It was kind of fun, too. Do I feel bad about not telling Yang, Weiss, and Blake? A little. Is it for the best? I'd say yes.

There's only three people that know what happened. Obviously, I told Professor Ozpin. I did break his window, after all. I paid him back for that, though. And of course I told my dad. He was pretty bad after losing mom. How would he feel if he had lost one of his daughters? And I told Coco. I admired her enough to be honest with her. She took it well enough, but she did scold me for not telling my team.

As for the different look I have, I wanted to go for something that wouldn't instantly give away who I am. So I grew my hair out. I've been thinking about getting my bangs cut. I just haven't gotten around to it.

I started working as a Huntress. Of course, it's a self-appointed position. Still, I've been okay so far. Every now and then, Professor Ozpin offers me a mission from Beacon. At first, I accepted so that I could pay to repair the window I broke. That was only a week after my "death." Junior's connections really were a big help to me. And I actually told Coco about my plan before I set it into motion. She helped me pick out new clothes to replace my old uniform. I worked on a few missions so that I could pay her back, too.

They say that independent Huntsmen and Huntresses are likely to die. Now I see why. I've been lured into traps, been injured more times than I care to count (not serious, of course), and fought more Grimm than that incident at Mountain Glenn. But I don't regret it. Okay, maybe I do. It's gotten kind of boring. Maybe I should take a break. But that'd be boring too, eventually.

I know that I can't just give up being a Huntress, and I know that there are still plenty of things wrong in Remnant. That's it! I've only been working in Vale. But what if I went to the other three kingdoms? Maybe I can start in Atlas.

Heading to the nearest airport (at least I'm assuming that it's an airport; I've never left Vale before), I buy a ticket for the next trip to Atlas. I didn't have anything to take with me, besides Crescent Rose, but I couldn't carry Crescent Rose with me onboard.

Thankfully, there wasn't anybody on the plane who would recognize me from Beacon. The call went out for everybody heading to Atlas to get ready. . .

_Kingdom of Atlas_

It was a lot more boring than I thought it'd be. I was glad to be off that plane. I read that Atlas is a very technology-centered kingdom that's also home to the Atlesian Military, the largest army in Remnant. As I was walking out of the airport, I saw a flyer for an underground fighting tournament. A familiar grin plays across my face. If nothing else, it'll help relieve my boredom. As it comes out of the storage area, I pick up Crescent Rose, take the flyer off the wall, and start walking. Who'd think that Ruby Rose, the former Dealer, a former Beacon Academy student, and at present one of the strongest Huntresses in Remnant, would battle in an illegal fighting tournament?

_End_

* * *

**Well, that's it for my first official completed story. I know, it's pretty bad, but all I can do is try. Thanks for staying around! - dawicf**


End file.
